Sisters
by Let'sBeRoomfriends
Summary: Sonnys mum is dating this guy and they seem to really like each other.Sonny doesnt know much about him exept that he has two daughters so what happens when they all move into a house together and Chad Dylan Cooper is their new neighbour! R&R! Channy
1. Chapter 1

This is only my second story so sory if its terribly bad but hey I tried. This chapter is just sort of an intro to the story nothing much happens but it will get better (I hope) Enjoy!!!

* * *

Sonny sat on the couch staring at the TV. She was waiting for Mackenzie falls to come on.

"Sonny could you come and help me with something" called Sonny's mum from in the kitchen

"Mum I'm sort of watching TV" complained Sonny

Sonny had been waiting way to long to see this episode and she was not going to miss even one second of it.

"Sonny are you watching Mackenzie falls again?" Sonny's mum asked

"Mum don't say it so loud" pleaded Sonny

As much as Sonny loved Mackenzie falls she could never tell anyone, they just wouldn't understand, especially now she was on So Random, because Mackenzie falls is the rival show of So Random, so that wouldn't look very good for So Random if one of there members loved Mackenzie falls, and besides if anyone like Chad ever found out that Sonny loved Mackenzie falls she would never see the end of it, he would hold it against her forever.

"Sonny please" begged her mum

"We have some very important guests coming around for dinner, in fact they should be arriving any minute now"

"Ok ok mum I'm coming" said Sonny,

she finally stood up off the couch and walked towards the kitchen where her mum was bustling around fiddling with the plates of food sitting on the bench

"So who exactly is coming for dinner" asked Sonny as she dipped her finger in a bowl of chocolate mousse.

"Mmmmmmmm that tastes good" commented Sonny

"Sonny don't do that" complained her mother

Connie picked up the bowl of chocolate mousse and moved it away from Sonny.

"Sonny this night is very important to me I need to make a good impression, Kurt and his two daughters are coming for dinner" said Connie

Sonny should have known Kurt was her mother's boyfriend, he was a single father to two daughters, but that was all Sonny knew.

*ding dong* the door bell rang.

"Sonny could you get that" asked Connie

Sonny walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello you must be Connie's daughter Sonny, she's told me so much about you" said a cheery looking man,

he looked about the same age as her mum and she figured he must be Kurt.

"Yes I'm Sonny" she said

"And you must be Kurt"

"That I am" he said

"And these are my two wonderful daughters Christina"

He pointed to the older girl standing behind him

"And Amanda"

He said pointing to the younger of the two girls.

"Hi" said Sonny to Christina and Amanda this time.

"Hi" they both replied in unison

"Come in" said Sonny

And with that they all went inside.

"Daddy" complained Amanda

She tugged at the bottom of her dad's shirt

"Please"

"My girls were wondering if they could watch Mackenzie falls on your TV, because we were coming for dinner they had to miss it" said Kurt

"I'm shore that will be fine" replied Sonny with a slight smirk on her face

"Mum the guests are here" called Sonny to her mum who was still busy in the kitchen

Sonny walked up to the couch with Christina and Amanda following her. Sonny plonked her self on the couch and sat watching Christina and Amanda sit down. Sonny studied Christina she looked about the same age as Sonny, she had light brown hair and deep blue eyes. Amanda on the other hand looked about 12 she had blond hair and brown eyes, she had a look on her face that seemed to suggest that she was trying hard to remember something.

"That's it" said Amanda suddenly, she jumped up as she said it

"Ahh no that's not right" she said looking disappointed this time

Amanda sat down again and focused on the TV which was still showing ads.

"Sooooooooooo" said Sonny while trying to think of what to say next

"So how old are you two" she asked.

"I'm 16" replied Christina

"Me to" said Sonny

"And I'm 12" said Amanda

"Do you two go to school or are you home schooled or what" asked Sonny

Just as Sonny had finished talking an add for So Random came on.

"OF COURSE" yelled Amanda jumping up off the couch

"I can't believe I didn't see it before, you're Sonny Munroe from So Random, I knew id seen you somewhere."

"Yeah, I'm on So Random" said Sonny looking rather proud.

At that moment the ads finally finished and Mackenzie falls started and all three girls went quite and watched the screen.

"So do you like Mackenzie falls" Christina asked Sonny.

"Yeah, but please don't tell anyone, I mean it wouldn't look very good for So Random if one of its members liked Mackenzie falls" pleaded Sonny.

"Its ok we won't tell anyone right Amanda" said Christina

"Yeah, of course we won't tell anyone. Hey you're on So Random right and the Mackenzie falls set and the So Random stage are right next to each other so do you know Chad Dylan Cooper." asked Amanda

Sonny nodded.

"What's he like" asked Christina eagerly

"Well" began Sonny

"He's obnoxious, in love with himself, annoying, mean, a jerk and selfish" said Sonny

Christina's smile turned into a frown instantly.

"But…" continued Sonny

"He can be sweet and kind, caring, sensitive, generous and he is so hot." Finished Sonny.

"So do you like him" asked Christina obviously eager to know the answer.

"Do you mean just like as a person or friend or do you mean like as in like like as in having a crush on him or thinking he could be possible boyfriend material." Asked Sonny

"Both" said Christina slightly amused by now.

"Maybe" murmured Sonny her cheeks flushed and she looked down to cover her red face.

"I mean he is all those things and more but I still like him, and the reason I do may even be that he is all of those things." said Sonny

"But you have to swear to never tell anyone I just said that" pleaded Sonny.

"No worries" said Christina

She put her hands on the back of her head and leaned back on the couch.

* * *

Sonny sat on her seat at the table, she sat watching everyone else finish their meal. She looked up at the clock it was 7:27 another episode of So Random would be on soon.

"Um mum I was wondering if I could please leave the table" asked Sonny hopefully

"Ok but if you're just going to watch Mackenzie falls again then you can forget it" answered Connie.

"No mum no Mackenzie falls" said Sonny

As she got up and walked to the couch.

Sonny flopped down onto the couch and switched on the TV.

"Hey girls, why don't you go watch TV with Sonny, Connie and I have some stuff we need to talk about." suggested Kurt to Christina and Amanda.

Christina and Amanda got up off their seats and walked over to Sonny who was sitting on the couch watching So Random. Sonny could hear murmuring coming from the kitchen, she figured it was her mum and Kurt, she wondered what they were talking about, but she pushed that to the back of her mind and focused on So Random.

* * *

"Five chubby babies" announced Amanda proudly.

Although it sounded more like

"Vife tubby bubbies"

Sonny stuffed two more marshmallows in her mouth

"Zeben dubby bubbies" she said.

Christina crammed three marshmallows into her mouth.

"Ate duby bubies" she said.

"Den duby dabies" said Amanda.

"Den duby dabies" said Sonny.

"Den duby dabies" said Christina.

"Sonny, Christina, Amanda Kurt and I need to talk to you three about something" said Connie.

"Ok" all three girls called out,

Melted marshmallow flying out of their mouths as they said it.

All three girls spat out there ten gross melted marshmallows into there hands and wiped them on a tissue. Connie and Kurt came over to the girls, Connie turned off the TV and the two of them sat down on a couple of chairs facing the girls.

"Well Kurt and I really like each other, and you girls seem to be getting along well so we thought that it would be a good idea if we could all see what it would be like living with each other incase we get married." Said Connie.

"We're all moving house and moving in to a bigger house so we can live together. Wont that be great." Announced Kurt cheerfully.

* * *

I really hope you liked it. If you thought the chapter was boring please just give the story a chance and wait for me to upload more chapters. Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to the two people that reviewed my first chapter, hey its a start!!!Please tell everyone you know about this story!!!Sorry it takes me so long to update and sorry if this chapter is bad it was just really a filler!!!

Thanks to my two reviewers

Puella Pulchra

and blueberry89 (I couldnt reply to your review because it was anonnymous but im glad you like it and dont worry So Random will come in in about the forth chapter by the way please tell your peeps about this story =P )

* * *

Sonnys POV

I sat on the couch in our new house it was a week since we had we had moved in. I dont know how long mum and Kurt had been planning for us all to move in together but it must have been a while because they had already bought the house and everything. After mum and Kurt told us we were all moving in together Cgristina, Amanda and I had all just sat there in shock, we didnt believe it but now here we are all living together. The house is nice we all have our own bedrooms and there is a big doorbell rang,I was the only one home so I got up off the couch and opened the soon as I saw who was standing there my mouth droped open in shock,it was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper!!!

"Chad what on earth are you doing here" I asked.

"Well Sonny you see I am your new neighbour"he said.

At that my mouth fell open ,and Chad Dylan Cooper,neighbours!

"But what are you doing here" I questioned again.

"Well you see" he began "my mum sent me over here to invite you and your family to dinner at our house tonight, but of course if I knew it was you that had moved into this house I never would have come over."

"Oh ok so dinner at your house tonight?" I asked "What time?"

"Six thirty I guess" he shrugged.

Chad leaned against the door frame trying to be comfortable and cool at the same time since it was obvious I wasnt going to let him in.

"Sooooooo" he said

"Soooooo" I replied

"Do you like your new house" Chad asked obviously trying to start a convosation.

"Yeah its nice" I replied

"Isnt it a bit big for just you and your mum" he asked

"No, its not just me and mum you know, mums boyfriend Kurt and his two daughters Christina and Amanda live here as well" I replyed

"Oh" said Chad

We stood in scilence until a car pulled up in the driveway and out came Christina and Amanda. They were looking at each other and laughing so they hadnt noticed me and Chad standing in the doorway watching looked up and froze in amazement when she saw Chad. Amanda saw Christina frozen so she followed her gaze and saw Chad standing there watching them.

"Oh my god" they both breathed "your Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Guilty as charged" he said smugly

I rolled my eyes!

"And you must be... uh um" he stuttered trying to remember their names.

He looked at me with those big blue sparkling eyes, I almost melted.

"Christina and Amanda" I whispered

"Christina and Amanda" he repeated loud enough for them to hear.

They both nodded.

"Im Christina" said Christina.

"And im Amanda" said Amanda.

The two girls had finally come out of their trance and walked up to the house, through the front door, said "Bye" to Chad and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well see you tonight" said Chad.

"Fine" I said

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?" I asked

"Oh! We're so good." he answered.

I shut the door in his face, walked over to the couch and sat down. Christina and Amanda came out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" asked Amanda

"Its what we normally do" I answered.

"You so like him" said Christina sitting down next to me.

"I s it that obvious" I asked.

"Yes" she answered "You almost melted when he looked at you."

I sighed and sank lower into the seat.

"And what did he mean when he said see you tonight?" asked Christina.

"Oh you two, me, mum, and Kurt have been invited there for dinner tonight at six thirty, the Coopers are our new neighbours" I said.

* * *

I hope you liked it. It was just a filler. The next chapter they go to dinner at the Coopers! Ill update as soon as possible!!! PLEASE REVIEW =P


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer= I don't own Sonny with a chance =( =( =( but I do own Christina, Amanda, Jess, Sharon, John and Kurt, THEY ARE MINE, NO STEALY!!!**

**Yay I am finally updating after like a million years =D =D =D I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so (you get it) sorry I haven't updated in ages. I was majorly stuck on this chapter, I had no idea what to write so I just kept putting it off and I'm sorry. So to make it up to you I wrote the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories (I think) well for now anyways.**

**Again I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I will try to update more often from now on.**

**Thankyou to Littlemisssmiley123 for all her help =D =D =D I named Chads sister after you =D**

* * *

**No-one's point of view**

'Arg this is going to be torture Sonny' thought to herself 'I mean its bad enough I have to pretend I'm not in love with Chad at work but I don't know if I can do it in his house, when I'm with him, for who knows how long. There's no hope for me'

"Are you ok Sonny?" asked Christina "You look troubled."

"I'm fine," said Sonny but it was obvious Christina didn't believe her.

Amanda was the first to arrive at Chad's door so she knocked on the door. The door opened and what everyone assumed was Chad's butler opened the door.

"Ah the dinner guests are here." he said "the Coopers have been expecting you. Follow me to the lounge."

Sonny, Christina, Amanda, Connie and Kurt followed the Coopers butler into the lounge where they saw Chad sitting on one of the two big leather couches and a lazy boy facing a huge flat screen TV that hung on the wall stuffing his face with chips while staring at the screen.

"Pig much," whispered Amanda to Christina and Sonny who both started giggling.

Chad obviously heard them because he turned to face the five people watching him from across the room. Chad gulped, well he would have if he had been able to, but as his mouth was stuffed full of chips it was barely possible to breath.  
It was then that Sonny noticed Chad was watching Mackenzie falls.

"Wow Chad you just can't get enough of looking at yourself can you." said Sonny and her, Christina and Amanda began laughing.

Chad looked like he was trying to object but his mouth was stuffed to full with chips for him to be able to reply without spitting all the chips out onto his mothers clean carpet.

Sonny noticed that Chad wasn't able to reply so she used it to her advantage "Chad if you don't reply you are admitting you are in love with yourself." said Sonny. Chad just glared at Sonny not able to say anything to defend himself. Sonny, Christina and Amanda were in a fit of giggles when Chad's mother came into the lounge.

"Ah the guests are here," she said as she saw the five people standing by the doorway. It was only then that she noticed Chad sitting on the couch his cheeks bulging with chips "Hi mom," he said, well tried to say. As he spoke Chips came flying out of his mouth and onto the couch and carpet.

"Ew," said Amanda "remind me not to sit there."

"Chad did you take the bag of chips and stuff yourself even after I told you not to?" asked Chad's mother.

"No," said Chad hiding the bag behind him.

"Chaddy put the bag of chips away and turn off the TV, we have guests." said Chad's mother sweetly.

Sonny, Christina and Amanda giggled uncontrollably, they had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from bursting out laughing earning glares from both Connie and Kurt.

"Oh and Chaddykins spit out all those chips in the sink please and then you can clean up my carpet," said Chad's mother.

It was too much for Sonny, Christina and Amanda, they could have survived Chaddy, but as soon as Chad's mother said Chaddykins they all burst into uncontrollable laughter. Amanda rolled on the floor laughing her head off, Christina was laughing so hard she had to sit down on the couch, carefully making sure she didn't sit on Chad's chip spit, Sonny was laughing her head off, her sides hurt so bad, and she was crying with laughter. Both parents looked awfully embarrassed as they shot glares at the three laughing children.

When Chad came back into the lounge Sonny, Christina and Amanda were still laughing their heads off. Chad glared at them and turned to his mother "Do I have to clean up the couch?" he asked.

"You don't have to if you show the girls around while your father and I get to know..." she paused realising she didn't know their names, well she knew Sonny's because she had seen a picture of her in Chad's room. It was so obvious he had a crush on her, but she wasn't going to embarrass Chad anymore, she had already done a fair share.

"I'm Connie," said Connie "and this is my daughter Sonny."

"And I am Kurt," said Kurt "and these are my daughters Christina and Amanda."

"Well it's very nice to meet you all," said Chad's mother "My name is Sharon and my husband's name is John."

"Well it's very nice to meet you," said Connie.

"Alrighty Chaddykins show Sonny, Christina and Amanda around the house now please," said Sharon. Sonny, Christina and Amanda had almost stopped laughing but as soon as Sharon said Chaddykins again they burst out laughing again.

"Muuuuuuuum," whined Chad like a little girl which made the girls laugh even harder. Chad rolled his eyes. "Come on Munroe, Christina, Amanda hurry up." said Chad.

"Coming Chaddykins," said Amanda and the girls laughed even harder.

Chad took the girls on a tour of the house, they had seen the bathroom, games room, home theatre, Chad's little sister Jess's playroom, the three spare rooms, the study, Jess's room and Chad's parents room. They were all heading back to the lounge when Amanda realised something.  
"Hey Chaddykins we haven't seen your room yet," she said.

"My room is not on the tour and stop calling me Chaddykins." said Chad.

"So we can't see your room?" said Amanda.

"That's right," replied Chad.

"Well then I have to see your room." she said and ran off down the hall only to come back seconds later. "Where exactly is your room?" she asked Chad.

"I'm not telling you," said Chad and Amanda looked disappointed.

Just before an argument broke out the four kids heard Sharon's voice "Kids time for dinner," she said.  
"Wow that's so cool," said Christina "Where is her voice coming from?"

"There are speakers all over the house that are connected to a microphone in the front hall," explained Chad, "That way when mum or dad wants us they can just talk down the microphone and wherever we are we will hear."

"Oh," said Christina.

"Well come on guys lets go have some dinner, I am famished," said Amanda.

"Since when do you use big words like that?" asked Christina.

"Since two seconds ago when it seemed appropriate," said Amanda.

"Come on guys lets go have some dinner," said Sonny "now which way is the dining room?"

Sonny, Chad, Christina and Amanda all walked into the dining room and sat down. Sonny was across from Chad, Christina was next to Sonny and Amanda was next to Chad and across from Christina. Christina and Amanda were at the end of the table. A little girl walked into the room and sat at the head of the table on the kid's side, so she was sitting in between Christina and Amanda.  
"I'm Jess," she said, then she noticed Sonny "Oh my gosh your Sonny Munroe, I looooooooove So Random, I make Chad watch it with me all the time."

"So you do watch my show," said Sonny.

"No I told you I have people who watch it for me." said Chad

"She's your people?" asked Sonny.

"Yes," said Chad.

"I'm people," said Jess.

Connie, Kurt and John came and sat down at the table and Sharon began to place plates of food on the table then she sat down herself.  
"Dig in everyone," she said. And people began placing food on their plates.  
All the adults began talking amongst themselves, and the kids started taking about random things. Sonny had her feet comfortably out in front of her under the table, Chad tried to comfortably place his feet far out in front of him but Sonny's feet seemed to be in the way.  
"Sonny," he said but she didn't seem to hear him. "Sonny," he tried again but she still didn't listen, she was too busy talking to Christina, Amanda and Jess.  
Chad got out his phone and dialled a number but nobody seemed to notice. Sonny's phone mooed telling her someone was calling her. Everyone went quiet and they all looked at Sonny, still nobody noticing Chad.

"Sorry," apologised Sonny "It's my phone."

"Oh that's sooooooooo cool," said Jess "Mummy can I have a phone dat moo's pwez?"

"No baby," said Sharon and Jess looked upset.

Sonny reached into her pocket and got out her phone, she looked at the caller ID and rolled her eyes.  
"Yes Chad?" said Sonny as she answered the phone. Everyone looked at Chad but he didn't seem to care.

"Sonny could you please move your feet back towards you they are in my foot space." said Chad.

Sonny just looked at him and rolled her eyes "Really Chad?" she asked in a flat tone then ended the call.

Everyone looked at Chad and Sonny for a moment then went back to talking. Under the table Chad pushed Sonny's feet away from him with his feet but she pushed his feet back again.

"Move your feet Munroe." said Chad.

"You move your feet Cooper." said Sonny.

By now everyone had gone silent and were looking at Sonny and Chad again.

"Why are they fighting?" Jess whispered to Christina so she didn't break the silence.

"Because they are both secretly in love with each other," Christina whispered back.

"Well that's stupid." said Jess loud enough to break the silence.

Watching Chad and Sonny was amusing but Amanda still really wanted to know what Chad's room was like so she made an excuse "I'm going to the bathroom," said Amanda and she got up from the table and made her way to where she thought Chad's room would be.  
Amanda walked down the hall and stopped at a door that had Chad written in a gold star on it. Amanda turned the doorknob, opened the door and walked in.  
Chad's room was like any teenage boys room, boring. It had blue walls, the colour of his eyes, and brown carpet. His king sized bed had a dark blue duvet and Amanda could see he had his own private bathroom.  
Amanda opened the draw beside Chad's bed and rummaged through the contense; she was looking for a diary but didn't find one. Amanda shut the draw and walked over to Chad's closet, it was a walk in, and a big one at that. Amanda pushed aside Mackenzie falls uniforms and looked for boxes or anything that could contain a diary.  
She was about to give up her search when she noticed that there was a rectangle cut into the wall behind Chad's clothes. Amanda pushed his clothes aside and walked up to the rectangle. She ran her finger around the cut, it was about the size of a draw, a draw of course.  
Amanda dug her fingernails into the top of the rectangle and pulled it out. The rectangle slid forward confirming her suspicion that it was in fact a draw, filled with very personal stuff.  
In the draw there was a diary, a picture of Sonny, A video labelled Chad being potty trained, and a So Random season 1 DVD.  
Amanda picked up the diary and skimmed through it. She stopped on the page she was looking for, the day Sonny started at Condor studios.

_A new girl started at So Random today, her name is Sonny, she seems really nice maybe I shouldn't have stolen her yogurt. _

Amanda giggled to herself, 'smooth Chad' she thought. She continued skimming the pages and stopped on one that looked particularly interesting,

_Sonny's really nice, I wish she wasn't on So Random because then I would actually have a chance with her. Yes I have fallen in love with Sonny Munroe._

'Yes' thought Amanda 'that was what I was looking for.'  
Amanda took out her phone and took pictures of the page, then placed the diary back in the draw and shut it. She took some pictures of Chad's Mackenzie Falls uniform then put all his clothes back where she had found them.  
Amanda took some pictures of Chad's room then quickly left, shutting the door behind her.

Amanda quickly ran back to the dining room and sat back down in her seat.

"What took you so long?" asked Christina.

"Oh the bathroom is just really nice," lied Amanda "I think you should come and see it,"

"What?" asked Christina confused.

"I think you should come with me to the bathroom because it is so very interesting," Amanda said hoping Christina would get the hint, she didn't.

"But I don't need to go," said Christina.

"Come on," said Amanda yanking Christina's arm and forcing her up "excuse us for a moment,"

Amanda dragged Christina to Chad's room and showed her his diary.

"We should tell Sonny Chad likes her," said Christina.

"No what's the fun in that?" asked Amanda "We need a plan to get them together."

"What sort of plan?" asked Christina.

"I don't know," admitted Amanda "but it needs to be foolproof."

Both girls thought for a second, Christina stared into the distance, and Amanda stroked the beard she didn't have.

"By Joe iv got it," said Amanda after about a minute.

"Who's Joe?" asked Christina and Amanda just looked at her.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it =D =D =D you know what would make me really happy, go on guess. Yup that's right, a review would make me really happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in ages I had a massive writers black and homework and all that and I didn't feel like writing. But I updated at last =D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance or any of its characters. But I do own Christina, Amanda and Kurt, MWAHAHAHAHA.**

**Amanda: Hey you do not own me. This is a free country.**

**Me: It may be a free country but you are a fictional character and I own you so HA!!!**

**Amanda: You suck.**

**Me: I'm sorry what did you say?**

**Amanda: I said you are so awesome and so cool =D Curse your powers to make me say what you want =( I hate being a fictional character =(**

**Me: I'm sorry but that's just the way the cookie crumbles.**

**Amanda: Well why can't the cookie crumble a different way?**

**Me: Because it just doesn't. It crumbles the way it crumbles.**

**Amanda: Imagine if it was all opposite. Like I was the real person and you where the fictional character. What if everything was opposite? Like all the characters on fanfiction and in books and what not where the real people and all you real people where the fictional characters and your lives where the stories.**

**Me: In your dreams... MAYBE!!!**

**Amanda: No need to be mean.**

**Me: I was just being realistic.**

**Amanda: No you where being mean =(**

**Me: Anyways on with the story =D**

**Amanda: Baahumbug**

**Me: The dangerous stunts performed in this chapter where done by trained professionals and should not be attempted at home.**

**Amanda: Cool I'm a trained professional =D**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Amanda: *Sticks out tongue* On with the story =D**

* * *

As soon as Christine, Amanda, Sonny, Kurt and Connie got home Christina dragged Amanda into her room and sat down on her bed.

"So what's your brilliant idea?" Christina asked Amanda.

"Well I sort of um well you see I kind of..." stuttered Amanda.

"Just spit it out Amanda," yelled Christina.

"Well I sort of forgot my plan on the way home," she confessed.

"Oh my god you are not serious," yelled Christina "You idiot. What are we going to do now?"

"Make a new plan duh genius," said Amanda as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well what is the plan going to be?" asked Christina. "And don't duh me I was only asking," she yelled.

"Girl's are you ok in there?" asked Kurt after he knocked on Christina's door.

"Yeah dad," they chorused.

"Well alright," he said and walked off.

"So what are we going to do about the Channy situation?" asked Amanda.

"Channy?" asked Christina.

"Chad and Sonny's couple name I just made," said Amanda happily.

"That's cool," said Christina "I suppose we could just spy on them and stuff and see if we can find out their true feelings for each other then we could just like lock them in a closet together until they work out their feelings."

"Ok that's good," said Amanda "Very original with the closet," she added sarcastically.

"Oh just shut up and go spy," said Christina.

Amanda was about to answer when they heard the doorbell ring.

"We really should get that things volume turned down," said Amanda "We are on the other side of the house and we can still hear it."

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Christina.

"No it means it could wake me up if someone dingdongs on the door in the middle of the night," explained Amanda.

"Sonny," Christina and Amanda could hear Connie call her daughter "you have guests."

"Oh lets go see who it is," said Amanda excited and both girls exited the room.

"Thanks for coming guys," they heard Sonny say "but why so late at night?"

"We wanted to see your new house," they heard a girl say.

"Oh my god that's Tawni Hart," Amanda said excitedly to Christina "I would know her voice anywhere."

Amanda peeked round the wall, crawled along the glass balcony thing and crept part way down the stairs. In the new house you would come in the door and there would be a big spacious area with a high roof and there was a chandelier hanging from the roof.

To the right there was a hallway and that had a bathroom coming off it, at the end of the hallway there was the kitchen and dining room, it was one of those nice kitchens that was open and there was a bench with stools that you could eat at, or you could eat at the dining table.

To the left of the spacious area there was another hallway that had a spare bedroom coming off it. At the end of that hallway there was a living room. It was big and had a very big flat screen TV hanging on the wall. There were two big cream leather couches and a cream leather lazy boy, they were all facing the TV and there was a glass coffee table in between the TV and couches.

In the spacious area they planned to have the Christmas tree there at Christmas. At the back of the spacious area there was a big staircase, it was like a half moon, a semicircle that curved backwards against the wall, it had a glass banister on the open side and the wall on the other. When you reached the top to your left was a hallway, hidden from the spacious area by a wall. That hallway led to Connie and Kurt's bedroom. Their bedroom was big and had an adjoining bathroom. It was what any adult would dream of for a room.

To the right of the staircase was a balcony on the inside of the house, the banister was made of glass and on the wall side was a giant window that stretched along as far as the balcony. If you stood on the balcony you could see the spacious area and the door. Then that view would stop as it would be blocked by a wall. There was a door to the right which was Christina's room, a short hallway forwards, that had a bathroom off it and at the end of the hallway was Amanda's room. Across from Christina's room was another door and that was Sonny's room.

All of the kids loved the house because it was probably the nicest place they would ever live in. Ever. If you looked out of the giant window you could see a beautiful garden with a beautiful flower garden full of roses and daffodils.

There was a big double glass door leading out from the living room onto a tiled patio. There was an outside table and set of chairs on the patio, but most importantly there was a pool. The tiled patio continued around the rectangular pool. On the close right hand side corner of the pool was a circular spa pool. It was dug into the ground like the pool, and it made the pool a weird shape as it was cut into some of the pools corner. The spa's walls weren't quite at ground level but you step over them easily from the patio into the spa. At the far end of the pool there was a diving board, it wasn't very high but it was high enough.

The patio stopped just after the diving board and there was a big garden. There was a fence on each side of the garden indicating that that was where their property stopped and the neighbours began.

Against the fence on each side was a long flower bed filled with roses of all colours and kinds, daffodils, sunflowers and many others. Even though there so many different types of flowers they all looked so nice together.

At the very end of the garden was a row off tree's that his the fence at the back of their section. One of these trees had a tree house in it. It was the biggest tree of the lot. There was a ladder made of wood and nailed to the tree that went up into the branches. Hidden in the branches was a little house. It was smallish but still big; five to six people could have a sleepover in there, as long as they didn't mind being a bit squashed. There was a proper door and a few little windows with old curtains that Amanda intended to replace.

There was a little balcony outside the tree house. just beside the tree house, hooked on a tree branch so it was kept out of the way, was a rope ladder. When you unhooked it from the branch it would hang in the middle of the balcony outside the door. You would climb up it and it would lead you onto a platform at the top of the tree. It was a square platform just below the highest branches so you could still see out into the neighbourhood. There was a wooden banister all around it so you wouldn't fall off.

There was a strong stick that was attached to one of the corners, it was there for you to attach a flag to, so Amanda had done just that. As Amanda was the only one brave enough to climb up that high, and as Christina was to old to be playing in tree houses and Sonny was usually at the studio that meant that Amanda had claimed the tree house as her own. She created a flag that now flew proudly from the top of the tree for all the neighbours to see.  
The flag had a light pink background and in the middle was a white skull and crossbones, and even though the background was light as well it was obvious that the skull and crossbones where there as you could see them very well despite the light colour on light colour. On the top left side of the skulls head there was a bright pink bow outlines in black. Amanda had considered writing girls rule on the flag but had decided against it as she thought it would ruin the flag so she had wrote it on a wooden sign that she had nailed to the side of the tree house just by the door.

Amanda planned to paint the tree house and replace the curtains. She had already planned to go paint shopping the next day.

Standing next to Tawni was none other than Zora Lancaster. Amanda squealed in delight when she saw her, Zora was Amanda's favourite person on So Random, No offence to Sonny.

Amanda was happy to see the other two girls on So Random in her new house but she was sad to see the boys didn't come.

Christina tiptoed along the glass balcony and joined Amanda on the stairs. Un fortunately as we all know glass is see through so that meant that Christina and Amanda were instantly spotted by Tawni and Zora who were facing them as appose to Sonny who had her back to the stairs.

"Who are they?" asked Tawni referring to Christina and Amanda.

"Well it's pretty obvious," said Zora "They must be Christina and Amanda the kids of Sonny's mum's new boyfriend."

"Oh right," said Tawni mentally slapping herself for not remembering.

Sonny turned around and saw Christina and Amanda sitting on the stairs.

"Come down guys," she called "Tawni and Zora won't bite."

"Zora might," called Tawni and Zora gave her a look.

Christina and Amanda walked down the stairs towards the three stars. Amanda was planning to play it cool.  
'Ok be cool Amanda, play it cool,' she kept telling herself.

The two girls stood beside Sonny and Amanda was about to say hi all calm and cool but something happened and instead she blurted out "OHMYGOSH YOU ARE TAWNI HART AND ZORA LANCASTER I LOVE LOVE LOVE SO RANDOM! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! YOU ROCK! I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU SIGN MY FACE?"

That didn't really come out like Amanda had planned. She looked at Tawni and Zora's faces and they looked scared, which was a first for Zora.

"Sorry that came out wrong," apologised Amanda "Anyway I'm Amanda and I am twelve."

"And I'm Christina," said Christina "and I am sixteen."

"Hey do you guys want a tour of the house?" Sonny asked Tawni and Zora.

"Yeah," said Tawni and Zora together.

"Ok," said Sonny "Amanda why don't you show Zora around and Christina and I will show Tawni around."

Amanda nodded and led Zora first downstairs, to the bathroom kitchen and living room. Then upstairs where she first pointed out the pool and tree house and other things outside. Then she showed Zora the rooms upstairs, her father and Sonny's mothers room, well the door as they were inside watching TV, the kids bathroom, Sonny's room, Christina's room and finally her room.

"Your house is so cool," said Zora when they sat down on Amanda's queen sized bed.

"Yeah I love it," said Amanda "I don't think I will even want to move out when I am old enough."

"I don't think I would either," agreed Zora "But I bet Sonny would be able to afford an even nicer place after she marries Chad."

Amanda almost chocked "You think they make a perfect couple too?" she asked.

"Definitely. They are both in love with each other but are too stupid to admit it and realise the other person feels the exact same way," said Zora.

"Wow how do you know all that?" asked Amanda.

"You learn a lot from spying on people through vents," explained Zora.

"Oh my gosh you just gave me a brilliant idea," said Amanda and she stood up and walked over to a part of her room where if you looked up there was a vent. "Zora you are brilliant," she said "Now I can spy on Sonny. Oh my gosh we have to go next door so I can tell Jess to go the same with Chad."

"Ok," said Zora "wait WHAT?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper and his family are our neighbours," explained Amanda "wait didn't Sonny tell you?"

"No she conveniently left that out," said Zora slightly mad.

"Oh well you can yell at her later right now we are on a mission."

"To do what exactly?" asked Zora.

"To break into the Cooper house and give Jess a very important message," explained Amanda.

"Finally something interesting to do," said Zora with a mischievous grin on her face.

Amanda left her room and came back moments later.

"There's no hope of going out the front door," she said sadly but also slightly glad as if they were going to break into a house and deliver a top secret message she wanted to do it properly "Sonny, Tawni and Christina are sitting and chatting on the stairs; there is no way we will get passed them."

"Well I guess we are going to have to do this secret agent style," said Zora smiling happily as she was looking forward to breaking into Chad's house; secret agent style.

Amanda walked into her big walk in closet. Zora could hear her rummage around. She was obviously looking for something. She emerged moments later; long rope in hand.

"We can use this," she said happily.

"How are we going to get over there?" asked Zora "I mean I can see we have the rope but still."

Amanda pondered that for a moment before going to look out the window.

"Of course," she said "their house is three stories because like us; they have an attic. We can lasso this rope so it hooks onto that antenna thing. It looks like it should hold our weight. Then when we are close we can climb through that window," said Amanda gesturing to a slightly open window just across from her sliding glass door and little balcony "I know it's the bathroom window."

"Alright," said Zora.

Amanda and Zora walked out onto her balcony; Amanda tried lassoing the rope to the antenna thing at the top of Chad's house but she missed and the rope fell down the side of the house. She quickly pulled it up before anyone noticed. She handed it to Zora who lassoed it perfectly and pulled it hard to make sure it was secure; it was so Amanda climbed out onto the rope. Her body was wrapped around it and she was inching along. **(A/N: Kids don't try this at home)**

Somewhere downstairs in the living room of Chad's house he was watching Mackenzie falls on the TV when suddenly his cable was disconnected.

"Stupid satellite antenna thing," he muttered.

Amanda reached the window and opened it just enough so she could crawl through.

"I hope no one was watching TV," she said to Zora who was now making her way along the rope "I bet we messed up their signal."

Zora reached the window so Amanda jumped down onto the toilet seat and onto the floor so Zora could crawl through the window. Zora's head appeared at the window and she climbed. She jumped down onto the toilet seat and then joined Amanda on the floor. Both girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok where now?" asked Zora.

"To Jess's room," said Amanda as she glanced round the bathroom. They were standing next to the toilet; the window they had come through was a little window above the toilet, there was a bath, a sink that had a huge mirror above it, a shower and cool towel rack with black towels hanging from it. The bathroom had light grey (almost white) and darkish grey rough striped wallpaper that looked really cool, the bath, toilet and bench where black and the sink that was on the bench was silver, the shower was silver inside and the glass door and sides where made of that blurred glass and around the top and bottom of the shower was black. The bathroom looked really cool. Above the shower Amanda found what she had been looking for; the vent.

"Ok how do we get into the vent?" Amanda asked Zora.

Zora studied the shower. There was a gap between the top of the showers walls and door and the ceiling.

"I guess we climb," said Zora.

The girls walked over to the shower; Amanda cupped her hands and Zora put her foot on Amanda's hands as she held the side of the shower. Amanda held her hands up as high as she could reach and Zora moved so she was sitting on the top of the showers wall. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife; she flicked up the knife and used it as a screw driver; unscrewing the screws that held the vents grate thing to the ceiling. Once Zora had unscrewed all the screws on the grate thing she put the screws in her pocket and put the grate bit in the vent. Zora then stood up carefully on the top of the wall of the shower and climbed into the vent. It was as big as the one at Condor studios which was good because it meant there would be lots of room. **(A/N: Don't try this at home either)**

Zora looked down at Amanda and wondered how she was going to get up.

"How are you planning to get up?" Zora asked.

"I think I have an idea," replied Amanda and she stood on the edge of the bath; which happened to be right next to the shower.

Amanda stood on tippy toes and grabbed the top of the showers wall with both hands. She moved her hands along so they were right next to the showers door but still on the wall so the door wouldn't open if she pulled to hard. Amanda swung her right leg up so her foot was resting on the showers door handle. She then swung her left foot onto the handle as well. Most of her weight was being carried by her arms because she didn't want to put too much weight on the handle and break it. Amanda pulled herself higher up so her feet where no longer resting on the handle. She was about to move so she was sitting on the top of the shower when her hand rested on bit of water and she lost her grip and slipped. Amanda grabbed the bath curtain hoping it would stop her falling but instead as soon as she grabbed it and continued to fall down she pulled the curtain and the bit that connected it to the ceiling and let it move along down with her. **(A/N: Or this)**

There was a loud crash as they hit the ground. Amanda looked up at Zora who looked very concerned.

"Shhh," said Zora and she put her index finger in front of her lips.

'Sorry' mouthed Amanda.

"What was that crash?" Amanda and Zora heard someone ask from down the hall; it sounded like Chad's mum.

"I don't know," said another voice; probably Chad's dad "I'll check it out."

Panic was written all over Amanda's face. She quickly stood up and climbed onto the side of the bathtub then grabbed the top of the shower and rested her feet on the shower handle like she had done the previous time. She let her weight rest on the handle for a second but before she could pull herself up it snapped and clattered as it hit the tiled floor. Amanda quickly pulled herself up so she was sitting on the top of the shower before she could fall down with the handle. Amanda quickly climbed into the vent next to Zora and she placed the grate over the hole she had just climbed through so if you just glanced up at it, it would look normal.

"Few," said both girls.

"If they ever found out it was us we will be in so much trouble," said Amanda.

"Well then we'll make sure they never find out," said Zora.

* * *

** I hope you liked it and again I am so sorry I didn't update sooner =D I could have put the part where they talk to Jess in this chapter but that ould have made it to long so sorry but you are going to have to wait some more =( I really will try and update soon =D It is almost holidays for me so I will update some more then =D **

**Please please please review and tell me how much you want me to update because if you do it will make me update faster and you won't have to wait a million years again =D Again sorry about that =D**

**Oh and remember... Don't try any of those dangerous stants Amanda and Zora did at home!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very extremeley sorry I haven't updated in ages. I haven't updated any of my stories in ages and I'm so sorry =( Please forgive me =)**

**I OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! WOOT WOOT!**

**Amanda: No you don't YOU LIE!**

**Me: No YOU LIE**

**Amanda: YOU LIE**

**Me: YOU LIE**

**Amanda: YOU LIE**

**Me: Ok this is getting old**

**Amanda: Yeah**

**Me: Ok I don't own Sonny with a chance =(**

* * *

No-ones point of view

Zora and Amanda crawled quietly; well they tried to crawl quietly, through the vents. They could still hear the loud and confused voices from Chad's parents in the bathroom as they moved quickly away.

"So which way is Jess's bedroom?" asked Zora "and will she even be in there?"

"Turn left up here and I have no idea," answered Amanda.

The girl turned left and headed down that section of the vents. Amanda peered through every grate they passed. She suddenly stopped by one.

"This is Jess's room," she whispered to Zora.

"Ok," Zora whispered back "what now?"

"Jess," said Amanda quietly through the vent grate although she sounded like a ghost, "Jess."

The two girls heard a whimper from inside the bedroom followed by "Ahhhhhhhh the vent talked to me. It's a haunted vent. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Jess shush it's just me Amanda," said Amanda through the vents grate.

"Oh ok," said Jess.

"Jess we can't get out of the vent," said Amanda worried "The screws are on your side of the wall."

"Give me a screw driver or something and I'll climb up and unscrew the bolts for you," said Jess.

"Ok Zora is passing you a pocket knife through the vent. Climb up and unscrew the bolts quick," said Amanda.

"You know you shouldn't give children knives," said Jess and she caught the knife Zora dropped from the vent.

Jess put the knife in the pocket of her pink pants and she climbed up her chest of draws and stood on top. She took the pocket knife out of her pink pants and flicked it open. Jess fiddled with the knife and eventually unscrewed the bolt. She then unscrewed the other three bolts and caught the vent grate as it feel. Jess jumped off the chest of draws as Zora and Amanda climbed out of the vent.

Jess gave Zora her pocket knife back.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Jess.

"I need you to do me a HUGE favour can you do that for me Jess?" asked Amanda.

"Yes ma'am," said Jess saluting to Amanda and Zora. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to spy on Chad," said Amanda "Watch him at home from the vents, follow him when he goes out, Go through his stuff. I'll spy on him when he's at work. Got it?" explained Amanda.

"Just one question," said Jess.

"Yes?" asked Amanda.

"Do we get secret codenames?" asked Jess enthusiastically.

"Ok sure," said Amanda "I'll be Midnight Cobra, Zora can be Cookie Monster and Jess you can be Pink Panther," said Amanda seeing all the pink Jess was wearing.

"Ok," said Jess and Zora.

"What exactly am I looking for out of Chad's stuff?" asked Jess.

"Anything interesting. Like anything about him liking Sonny or anything really. Report everything," said Amanda "EVERYTHING."

Amanda pulled a small walkie talkie out of her pocket and handed it to Jess.

"Use this to communicate with me and Zora," said Amanda "We both have one but they are back at my house."

"Okey dockey," said Jess. "You might wanna leave before my parents see you."

"Good idea," said Amanda "Zora lets leave."

Zora and Amanda climbed back into the vent. "Bye Jess," said Amanda saluting her "good luck."

Then Amanda and Zora disappeared off into the vents.

"How are we going to get out?" asked Zora "We can't go back through the bathroom."

"I guess we are just going to have to crawl through the vents to the closest place to the door and then make a run for it," said Amanda.

"Alright," said Zora "which ways the front door?"

"That way I said" said Amanda as she pointed forward "and then we go left."

"Alright let's hope your right, I don't really wanna be trapped in Chad's house," said Zora and the two girls crawled through the vents.

After about ten minutes Amanda stopped at a grate and peeked out into the room below. "Ok we're in the dining room which is very close to the front door so if we get down here and run we should be ok," said Amanda.

Zora nodded then opened the vent grate which was, unlike all the other vents in the house, just like the vent grate in Condor studios.

"On three we jump," Zora whispered to Amanda and Amanda nodded.

"One," whispered Amanda.

"Two," whispered Zora

"Three," they both said and Zora quickly glanced out of the vent then jumped out onto the dining table. Amanda was close behind her. As she landed on the table she heard a crack and the table tipped, not by much but enough to throw her off.

Amanda was thrown onto Zora who fell over as she was hit. Neither girl hesitated in getting up. And as they ran out of the room they looked back at the next of the Coopers things they had broken in that one day.

"This is not good," whispered Amanda as she heard footsteps approaching from the other room.

"Run," whispered Zora, so they did.

Both girls ran out the front door and didn't stop until they reached Amanda's front door.

Before they could enter her house Amanda turned to Zora and put her arm in front of the door indicating she didn't want Zora to enter yet.

"That never happened," said Amanda to Zora "everything we did, everything we broke tonight never happened. We were never even in the Coopers house tonight."

"Agreed," agreed Zora.

Amanda opened the door and she and Zora snuck in as quietly as they could. They tiptoed into the kitchen. Amanda headed to the fridge as Zora took a seat on a stool at the bench. Amanda grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge and two wine glasses from the cupboard.

Amanda placed the glasses on the bench in front of Zora, poured juice in both glasses and put the carton back in the fridge. As Amanda shut the fridge door Zora picked up a glass. Amanda picked up her glass and held it up.

"I would like to give a toast to friendship, family and evil geniuses," said Amanda.

"To friends, family and evil geniuses," echoed Zora and they clanged their glasses together and drunk the juice.

"This secret will follow us to our graves, agreed?" asked Amanda.

"Agreed," said Zora nodding her head.

"I'm so glad I finally have a great friend," said Zora.

"Same," agreed Amanda "Same."

* * *

**Ok again I am very sorry I hyaven't updated in ages =(**

**Please review =D It would mean so much =D Review and tell me you forgive me =D**


End file.
